


The Vampire and The Assassin

by silverspheres



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspheres/pseuds/silverspheres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death has walked into Sehun’s life twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire and The Assassin

The thing about death is that no matter how much you yearn for it, when it comes staring you down in the face, you’re still afraid of it.  
  
And that is exactly what Sehun felt when Death walked into his life—or his afterlife—and looked him eye to eye.  
  
  
  
Death has walked into Sehun’s life twice.  
  
The first time, it looked like an angel. He had straight, platinum blonde hair, a pair of round, expressive eyes, and a calm, gentle smile.  
  
Sehun was eighteen then, and Death looked like he was barely sixteen.  
  
Sehun mistook Death; he thought love had finally come.  
  
He never had the chance to run.  
  
  
  
The mistake has taken a terrible toll on Sehun because now, here he is, sitting in front of death, the second time around.  
  
Now, death looks like an eighteen year old boy with sexy, plump lips, a strong, evident jawline and a pair of hateful, piercing eyes.  
  
Sehun _almost_ mistakes Death; he realizes the mistake when he looked into death’s eyes.  
  
He feels a sudden desire to run.  
  
  
  
“You have a terribly angry pair of eyes for someone your age.”  
  
“You don’t know anything about me, so don’t say things like you actually understand me.”  
  
“I’m merely stating an observation.”  
  
“Are you even in the position to observe?”  
  
Sehun glances at the knife against his throat and then proceeds to throw Death the beginnings of a smirk. He wonders for a millisecond if it will have an effect, but the millisecond later he finds himself fully smirking because he hears the latter’s heart beating double time.  
  
  
  
“Cutting me into pieces or chopping my head off won’t work,” Sehun begins as he watches Death sharpening knives in his small abode in the middle of a deserted town.  
  
“I am the assassin here,” Death responds, “so shut up.”  
  
“I’m just saying,” Sehun says before he nervously cracks his knuckles, “because I’ve tried.”  
  
Sehun doesn’t look up to meet Death’s eyes, because he isn’t sure he wants to look at death in the eyes when they aren’t angry.  
  
  
  
“I’m Jongin,” Death tells him, one morning, after they’ve eaten breakfast.  
  
“Oh Sehun.”  
  
“Why do you want to die?”  
  
“The very same reason you want to kill.”  
  
“How would you even know my reasons? Can you all read minds?”  
  
“I told you. For someone your age, you have a terribly angry pair of eyes.”  
  
  
  
Sehun has gotten used to Jongin’s home; it isn’t as elaborate as his own mansion but it is nice and cozy. He steps into the kitchen and finds a note attached to the refrigerator, saying _I prepared something for you. Maybe it would work. If it does, then this is goodbye, it was nice knowing you. If it doesn’t, then see you later, Oh Sehun._  
  
Sehun opens the refrigerator and finds a pink smoothie. He gulps it all down in one go and he sits quietly.  
  
_Nope_ , nothing happens.  
  
  
  
“Okay, Sehun. You feel pain, right?”  
  
Sehun glares at Jongin, because _why the fuck are you treating me like a child, you are the fetus here, dammit._  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Since cyanide in a smoothie didn’t work on you, come with me to the field, we’ll try shooting you to death. If this doesn’t work, I’m completely at a loss.”  
  
  
  
Sehun walks back into the cottage with Jongin trailing him dejectedly.  
  
“I don’t get it. You are a vampire, aren’t you supposed to be rejoicing because you’re an immortal?”  
  
“There is nothing fun in watching the people you love grow old and die from afar.”  
  
“How old are you, Sehun?” Jongin asks gently.  
  
“I am almost two centuries old.”  
  
  
  
It comes as a surprise, because he has not heard from his creator since a century and a half ago.  
  
Sehun wakes up (yes, vampires sleep, why are you surprised) at the sound of glass breaking and gun shots.  
  
He walks out of his makeshift room and unintentionally steps into the line of fire.  
  
At one side he finds Jongin and in the other he finds—  
  
“Luhan,” Sehun walks towards the intruder, “what are you doing here?”  
  
“I heard you wanted to kill yourself. I came to save you.”  
  
“I am perfectly fine, thank you. If you would excuse us, we need to rest. Tomorrow is a long day.”  
  
“You are stupid, Sehun. I created you because I thought you would appreciate it best.”  
  
Luhan walks out, silently fuming while Sehun simply watches him as he fades into the night.  
  
Jongin approaches the other and murmurs, “you have a terribly angry pair of eyes for someone your age.”  
  
Sehun looks Death straight in the eyes and for the first time since they met, he smiles.

Jongin smiles back.  
  
  
  
“What happened then, Sehun?” Jongin asks one day, as they travelled around town to find something to kill Sehun with.  
  
“I was in love. I did his bidding, and then he turned me into this. Fifty years later, he chucks me to an unknown city and leaves me there to rot. I get up, desire to die and he finds me again.”  
  
  
  
“Do you talk to everyone you’re assassinating? That’s stupid.”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
“Why do you ask me so many questions?”  
  
“You’re the one asking right now.”  
  
“I can smash your skull with a finger.”  
  
“You won’t. You need me to kill you, because your ancient head hasn’t explored the many ways new people developed to kill others.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
  
Sehun watches as Jongin worries his lips, one night, as he tries to discover new ways to kill Sehun.  
  
“Stop watching, it’s distracting.”  
  
Sehun stands up to leave—he likes the stars, anyway. He’d go watch the sky for unexpected meteor showers or something.  
  
“I ask questions, because it’s sad, you know.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“It’s sad,” Jongin glances up to look Sehun in the eyes and Sehun is taken aback, “if you die without anyone knowing your story.”  
  
“It is a miserable life; there is no need for people to know about it.”  
  
“Yet, you ask about mine.”  
  
  
  
“Why did you pretend like someone wanted to have you assassinated?”  
  
Sehun exhales tiredly; honestly, Jongin _doesn’t_ stop asking questions.  
  
“You wouldn’t have taken me seriously, otherwise.”  
  
“I would have, Sehun,” Jongin replies wistfully, “because I would have understood.”  
  
  
  
“I was an orphan,” Jongin tells Sehun, a month after he met Luhan, “and I grew up in an orphanage.”  
  
“I was supposed to be adopted by fifteen, but nobody wanted to. I worked there till I was eighteen, and I left. I became an assassin because that is the easiest skill you pick up in the streets. So here I am.”  
  
Sehun offers him a smile which he returns, albeit sadly.  
  
“What would you do, Jongin, when you’ve succeeded in killing me?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Jongin begins.  
  
Sehun waits for the rest of his sentence, but it doesn’t come.  
  
_I’m not sure I want to kill you anymore._  
  
  
  
The thing about death is that no matter how much you yearn for it, when it comes staring you down in the face, you’re still afraid of it.  
  
And that is exactly what Sehun is feeling right now, because Death is looking at him straight in the eye.  
  
He’s afraid because right now, he realizes that he isn’t sure if he wants to die anymore.  
  
  
  
Death has walked into Sehun’s life twice.  
  
The first time, it looked like an angel. He had straight, platinum blonde hair, a pair of round, expressive eyes, and a calm, gentle smile.  
  
Sehun was eighteen then, and death looked like he was barely sixteen.  
  
Sehun mistook death; he thought love had finally come.  
  
He never had the chance to run.  
  
  
  
The mistake has taken a terrible toll on Sehun because now, here he is, sitting in front of death, the second time around.  
  
Now, death looks like an eighteen year old boy with sexy, plump lips, a strong, evident jawline and a pair of curious, brown eyes.  
  
Sehun looks straight into Jongin’s eyes and he thinks maybe this time he’s mistaken love—that _love_ has actually come.  
  
He hasn’t even thought of running away.

**Author's Note:**

> for Jess. You are one awesome person and thank you for our pretty friendship. Belated happy birthday and happy holidays~ I wish you and your loved one a wonderful year ahead. ♥ You wanted angst with a happy ending. I am not sure I made this angst-y enough. Haha.


End file.
